Will Roland Oneshots
by hearts 3721
Summary: Oneshots about Will Roland/Jared Kleinman. I love Will so I decided to make this book filled with oneshots. A lot of people love him too not just me. I wonder what the CRONCH feels like.
1. Chapter 1

Jared was walking the hall when Kristen approached him. "Hey Jared."

"Hi." Jared said.

"So...what are you doing tonight?" Kristen asked.

"I'm not going to the dance tonight." Jared said.

"Why not?" Kristen asked.

"Because I don't dance and I have plans with Evan." Jared said shutting his locker.

"But Evan's going to the dance with Zoe." Kristen said crossing her arms. "You just don't want to go with me right? Not even as friends?"

"Um...bye." Jared said walking away.

Kristen would always stalk Jared in homeroom and lunch even in biology. Jared never liked Kristen but he did say hi to her every once in awhile.

**Three hours later**

The gym was pretty packed with people. Kristen went and sat alone, watching people dance but when she saw Evan and Zoe her heart sank. Kristen really wanted to go with Jared even if they went as friends but Jared didn't want to be friends with her. "I guess if I wasn't a stalker he would want me."

Kristen got up and approached Zoe and Evan. "Hey guys."

"Oh hi Kristen." Evan said.

"Hey girl." Zoe said.

"You guys look really cute together." Kristen said.

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

"I'm glad this isn't prom." Kristen said snarkly.

"Why?" Zoe asked.

"Because Jared doesn't want anything to do with me. By the way is he here?" Kristen said.

"Yeah he's out in the hall." Evan said.

"He lied and said he had plans with you tonight Evan. I will miss you guys." Kristen said running off.

Out in the hallway, Jared was eating a cookie talking with the other kids. When Kristen saw Jared hugging another girl, Kristen snapped. "What are you doing here Jared?"

"Uh Kristen I um-" Jared

"Cool it! You don't like me and I know that. You just could have told me! Whatever happened to speaking Jared!" Kristen yelled.

"And who are you Bitch?" The new girl said.

"Goodbye Jared maybe me dying is the best thing ever." Kristen said running down the hall.

"Kristen where are you going?" Evan called out.

Kristen kept running not stopping for anything. Zoe ran after her and finally got ahold of Kristen's shoulders. "Kristen stop!" Zoe yelled.

"Why? I need to get away from a jackass and I finally am." Kristen said.

"You can't run away from your problems. He'll just be there tomorrow." Zoe said.

"There will be no tomorrow. Goodbye." Kristen said.

"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked.

"I'm going to kill myself." Kristen said.

"Oh my gosh EVAN!" Zoe yelled from across the hallway.

Kristen got away as soon as Zoe let go and that's the last time they saw Kristen.

"What happened Zoe?" Evan said.

"Kristen is gonna kill herself!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Well why didn't you stop her?" Evan asked.

"How could I? She ran away from me." Zoe said.

"JARED!" Zoe yelled.

"What?" He said.

"Kristen is going to kill herself thanks to you." Zoe said.

"Well I didn't tell her to." Jared said crossing his arms.

"She just wanted to be friends with you, why couldn't you just be friends?" Zoe said.

"She stalked me and wouldn't leave me alone." Jared said.

"Well you didn't have to be mean." Zoe said.

"I don't have remorse for the people who want to ruin my night." Jared stormed out and went home. Up in his room he started singing.

Jared:

Why should I play this game of pretend?

Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?

Such a great daughter and wonderful friend

Oh don't the tears just pour

I can curl up and hide in my room

There in my bed still sobbing tomorrow

I could give in to all of the gloom

But tell me, tell me what for

Why should I have a heavy heart?

Why should I start to break in pieces?

Why should I go and fall apart for you?

Why should I play the grieving guy and

Lie saying that I miss you

And that my world has gone dark without your light

I will sing no requiem tonight

Back at the Miller's house, Mrs. and Mr. Miller just found out that their beautiful daughter just was found hanging in a tree.

"My daughter dead!" Mrs. Miller said.

"Why did this happen?" Mr. Miller said.

Just then the doorbell rang so Mr. Miller answered it. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jared Kleinman I went to school with Kristen." Jared said.

"Oh you're the boy Kristen always talked about!" Mrs. Miller exclaimed.

"Um yeah that's the reason she killed herself."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Miller said.

"Well the dance I didn't want to go with her because I was going out with another girl. And she kinda...flipped." Jared said.

"She has always been the jealous type." Mrs. Miller chuckled.

Requiem was not a word in the Miller's eyes right now. Their daughter killing herself over a boy, that's the stuipidest thing anyone could do. Mr. Miller started to sing.

Mr. Miller:

I gave you the world, you threw it away,

Leaving these broken pieces behind you

Everything wasted, nothing to say

So I can sing no requiem

Mrs. Miller:

I hear your voice, I feel you near

Within these words I finally find you

And now that I know that you are still here

I will sing no requiem tonight

Jared & Mr. Miller: Why should I have a heavy heart?

Jared and Mrs: Miller:

Why should I say I'll keep you with me?

Jared:

Why should I go and fall apart for you?

Why should I play the grieving guy and lie saying that I miss you

And that my world has gone dark without your light

I will sing no requiem

Tonight

'Cuz when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep

No one lights a candle to remember

No, no one mourns at all

They lay them down to sleep

So don't tell me that I didn't have it right

Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white

After all you've put me through, don't say it wasn't true

That you were not the monster that I knew,

'Cuz I cannot play the grieving guy and lie

Saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark

Mr. Miller: I will sing no requiem

Mrs. Miller: I will sing no requiem

Jared: I will sing no requiem tonight


	2. More than friendship

Jared was sitting on [Y/N]'s bed just listening to her talk about her college plans. But one question racked her mind, would Jared be there? "Jared?" You asked.

"Yes?" Jared asked.

"Will you be in my life?" You ask.

"What do you mean? I am in your life." Jared said.

"I know it's just...I just want more than friendship." You say.

[Y/N]:

I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you

I don't need you to search for the proof that I should

You don't have to convince me

You don't have to be scared you're not enough

'Cause what we've got going is good

I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken

I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget

Clear the slate and start over

Try to quiet the noises in your head

We can't compete with all that

So what if it's us

What if it's us

And only us

And what came before won't count anymore or matter

Can we try that?

What if it's you

And what if it's me

And what if that's all that we need it to be

And the rest of the world falls away

What do you say?

Jared:

I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me

[Y/N] (spoken):

Well...

Jared:

So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go

But if you really see me

If you like me for me and nothing else

Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know

So it can be us

It can be us

And only us

And what came before won't count anymore or matter

We can try that

You and Jared:

It's not so impossible

Jared:

Nobody else but the two of us here

You and Jared:

'Cause you're saying it's possible

[Y/N]:

We can just watch the whole world disappear

You and Jared:

'Til you're the only one I still know how to see

Jared:

It's just you and me

[Y/N]:

It'll be us

It'll be us

And only us

And what came before won't count anymore

You and Jared:

We can try that

You and me

That's all that we need it to be

And the rest of the world falls away

And the rest of the world falls away

The world falls away

The world falls away

And it's only us

"So what do you say Jared?" You said.

Jared surprised you by kissing your lips softly.


End file.
